User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Longing For An Escape Part 1
Hey guys. New MIWH. Might be a bit sad. Or not. Here it goes. Longing For An Escape Part 1 written by: Alica123 “MONSTERS! MONSTERS!”, people were screaming through the streets. Jack and Hihi had told everyone to get their weapons after Carlaay, Sakra and other people at the party had told them about the weird vibration in the apartment and the disappearance of a few people that were there soon afterwards. A gigantic troop of Doranor's creatures was coming from the north, where the terrain between the city and Etamar was. They all had weapons – either their own body parts were some, or they had sharp, scary blades, hammers and all kind of other things that could possibly appear in a kid's nightmare after reading a brutal fairytale. And worse. With that, dozens and dozens of Wikians ran to the monsters to fight them before they reached the city. Even the kids, like Churchpants and Fudge. Mak had tried to say something to them about it, but they wouldn't listen to him. A slaughter had begun. “So you want to find an activator to escape? May you find it then. But while you are searching up here, an army of my creatures is attacking your little 'friends' down there”, Doranor's voice said with a loud chuckle. They all froze. The explosion had made them, as in Candy, Britt, Alica, Jess, Evan and, since she was with them, SLH (Valerine/Sluh/Käse), wake up exactly where they wanted to be – flying in the skies, a balloon bound around their waist. Nothing from Doranor anymore. They were alone. “Wait... What?”, Valerine asked. She had no idea on what was going on. Candy was the first one to find her words again. So she explained everything they had found out so far shortly. “The others aren't even warned”, Britt said, as soon as Candy was finished. “We need to do something.” “We have to find the activator first”, Evan said. Jessica looked at him angrily. “Are you kidding me? You do realise that they're in danger down there right now?” Evan looked at her. “Here, you're in danger no matter where you are. Until we reach the bottom the attack will have begun and they will have noticed already. It has no point, we're just lowering our chance to get out from here.” “He's right”, Alica threw in. “They will notice being attacked themselves, that's 100% sure. We can just hope that they do it soon enough, and that they do something before something bad happens. We need to find the activator now.” “Of course you agree with him. Are you guys like obsessed with each other or something!?”, Jessica asked, sounding extremely annoyed. “STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT”, Candy said loudly. “I have no idea the how manieth time I'm shutting you up it is, but damn, it's enough. Stop. Fighting. Instead of fighting you should maybe get used to this flying thing, since both of you haven't moved a bit since we woke up.” “Guys, look at this”, Brittney exclaimed and pointed in a direction no one of them had looked to yet. There was something that looked like a tunnel – out of clouds. And inside it, there was something that looked like an inferno in it. Apart from the fire there were also swords flying around like in a hurricane. SLH shivered. And then, Doranor's voice appeared again. “Oh, I see, you have found the little surprise I left you. Have fun going through that. It will hurt those of you who wanted to come.” Then Doranor was gone again. Alica sighed. “...I have this weird feeling that someone of us will die”, she said quietly. Jessica groaned. “You're not making it better.” “But.. I'm serious. It's like something in me is telling me...” “...Just.. Ignore it, okay?” She nodded slowly. “What now?”, SLH asked. Candy's voice went more and more quiet as she talked. “We need to try to go through this, I guess...” “...And who would willingly want to go through this first?”, Candy asked, sounding worried. “I would. And I will.” It was Brittney. Candy stared at her like she was staring at a ghost. Her face was full of fear, as she almost whispered. “You can't... This is too dangerous...” “...I can... I have to... I'm sorry”, and with that, she flew to the tunnel with an immense speed... Everything what happened then felt like it was happening in slow motion. “NO!”, Candy shouted after her, wanting to stop her. Britt ignored her, and as she went in the tunnel, fire covered her body, and she started screaming in pain. Her balloon popped, and the swords flying around were bruising her body as her horrible screams shadowed any other sound. And then Candy's scream followed, who flew into the inferno as fast as possible, and like a miracle no swords flew against her balloon as she grabbed Brittney and pulled her out and flew back out of the tunnel entry. Everyone stared at her. Britt was leaning against Candy's shoulder, sobbing. “Shh, everything will be fine”, Candy whispered. Her balloon started slowly going down. Too much weight. But not too much, so the balloon was going down only slowly. “I'm sorry guys, but you'll have to do this without us”, Candy said, and then dedicated all her attention to Brittney in her arms. Jessica just nodded. Her face was pale, and the fear was written in everyone's faces... Even Evan. And that was what made Alica fear most, as she said: “...I'll go next.” “No”, Jessica said angrily. “We have to...” “Didn't you just see what happened to Britt!? You're not going in there.” “What else are we going to do, Jess? Wait till the monsters down there kill everyone? We need to do this. For everyone.” And with that, she walked on to the tunnel. Jess shook her head. “NO!”, she shouted, as she tried to grab Alica. But she accidentally grabbed the balloon... Which popped. ….Screaming in fear, Alica was falling down, far from Jessica's sight, as her eyes went open wide. SLH looked shocked too, and as she searched for Evan with her eyes, he was gone all of a sudden. “She was so sure that someone of us will die... And I just killed her. Her prophecy was fulfilled thanks to me”, Jessica whispered, with a tear running down her face. Author's Note So, what did you think of that? Any predictions? Category:Blog posts